


Away from Prying Eyes

by PrincePe4ch



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Bookshop, First Time, Other, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePe4ch/pseuds/PrincePe4ch
Summary: A snippet of Aziraphale and Crowley from AskGOmen universe on tumblerCrowleyandAziraphale. Aziraphale just asked Crowley to come over, saying that he has been thinking about the demon all day.





	Away from Prying Eyes

The Bentley roared up outside of the bookshop, practically squealing to a halt. Crowley was not sure how fast he had driven, but he knew he had made it from his flat to the shop in under five minutes. An invite to private time without prying eyes was the sort of thing to get a demon motivated. 

Sliding out, he glided up the steps to the shop. The bell chimed lightly as he walked in, the Open sign flipping to Closed seemingly on its own.

The bookshop was actually empty when the demon passed through the door, quiet and almost like no one had been down all day, leading him to believe the angel had locked himself away upstairs. 

As he approached the stairs, he could hear soft gasps and ragged breaths.

Eyebrows furrowing, Crowley crept up the stairs slowly. Concern and curiosity flooded through him. A part of him wanted to rush up and bust down the door, convinced his angel was in trouble. 

The more logical part, however, said that this was unlikely. They had spoken only a few minutes earlier, and he did not sense anything evil in the building. 

Not making a sound he reached the top of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he eased the door open. A touch of directed thought, and the hinges made no sound.

The angel lay in bed, one hand gripping the sheets like his life depended on it and the other buried between his thighs.

His face was red and the slight sheen of sweat on him and the state of the bed suggested he had been here for a better part of the day.

His mouth opened and he gasped a little louder, lips red and swollen from biting.

Crowley stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene before him. Lips parted, for a moment he couldn’t breath. Heart thundering in his chest he gripped the door jam. 

Pants suddenly uncomfortably tight he slipped into the room on silent feet. The demon crept up to the bed. 

“Need a hand with that?” He purred, pulling off his glasses as his eyes robes over Aziraphale. His angel was a mess, a delicious mess. The only part of it he didn’t love, was the fact he hadn’t been the one that had done it.

The angel's eyes peeked open, the iris dark with lust but shirt with unshed tears of frustration. He'd been waiting for this. The message had been a very subtle cry for help over the internet. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd thought of little else than the demon before him.

He pulled his hand away from between his legs, the fingers glistening with evidence of his bodily affliction, "Oh, Crowley, please. I need you.”

Sucking in a sharp breath between teeth, a shudder ran through Crowley’s entire body. Reaching out, he snatched Aziraphale’s hand. Leaning over, he ran his tongue over those glistening fingers, eyes locked on the angel’s. 

Moaning in the back of his throat at the sweet taste, he slid a finger into his mouth. Sucking lightly, tongue caressing.

Aziraphale positively quaked at the feeling, Crowley's tongue hot and rough on his fingers, "Oh don't tease me, darling." The bedding beneath him was damp and his skin was flushed in a way that showed he had, in fact, been at this awhile with no relief. He shifted forward, pulling the fingers from the demon's mouth to feel how they dragged against his lips and replaced them with his own, mouthing against Crowley in a similar fashion to how he ate.

Growling, Crowley pushed Aziraphale back down onto the bed, following him down, never separating their lips. He held the angel there, pinned. Sliding in the bed, knees on either side in a straddled. 

His tongue slipped into Aziraphale’s mouth, hot and demanding. Sliding along the angel’s tongue, over his teeth, the roof of his mouth. Exploring every inch. 

Meanwhile, the demon found Aziraphale’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Using his knees, he spread his angels thighs. With the sheet still between them, he slithered his hips down, pressing his erection against Aziraphale. Even through the sheet, and his jeans, he could feel the heat there. He moaned into the angel’s mouth.

Aziraphale let out a strangled sound, the outline of his cock against him driving him positively mad. He fought the grip, only the slightest bit, just to test the give. He pressed back with his own tongue, tasting Crowley and a hint of himself on the demon's tongue. He groaned, the sound resonating deeply in his chest as he felt his clit thump in time with his heartbeat.

Crowley held Aziraphale fast, grinding his hips against his angel. Pulling away from the kiss panting, he kept his face just far enough Aziraphale could not reach him. 

He continued grinding against him, steadily, eyes locked on the angel’s. “Oh, my love, how long have you been here like this?” He purred, “Wet and hot, thinking of me.”

The noises coming from his angel were indistinguishable from that of an animal. He whined and bucked his hips up, anything to get more friction. The sheet was soaked so thoroughly it bled through to Crowley's jeans.

When he pulled back his mouth, Aziraphale squeaked in desperation, breathing hard and blinking tears from his eyes, "So long, Crowley, please, just touch me.”

Shuddering, Crowley had to close his eyes for a few seconds and breath. At this rate, he was going to come before ever taking off his pants. 

With a blink, Aziraphale’s wrists were tied above him and secured to the headboard. Freeing his hands, Crowley sat up. Slowly, he peeled the sheet away. He devoured each inch with his eyes. 

Moaning, he really thought he was going to come just from that. This really had built up for far too long. Just the scent, oh that delicious scent. 

He traced his hands down Aziraphale’s chest, over his fleshy stomach, his thighs. “Oh, Angel,” he groaned, licking his lips. 

Leaning down, he slid his arms under the angel’s thighs, holding his legs apart, he plunged down. He did not start out slow, or teasing. The demon plunged right in, his tongue parting Aziraphale’s folds and diving in.

His entire body tensed the second the demon's tongue touched his skin. He through his head back with a loud groan and lifted his hips, easing the way for Crowley's tongue to reach deep and spread him open. His eyes screwed shut, feeling the burn inside him the deeper Crowley went, "Oh fuck." His voice pitched a couple octaves higher than normal and his toes curled, "Oh darling, yes.”

Tongue plunging deeper, his teeth scraped at Aziraphale’s lips. Crowley growled into him, grinding his own hips into the mattress. 

He sucked at his angel’s clit, tongue stroking the inside of him. Aziraphale was so hot and wet, and tasted so sweet and perfect. Crowley’s tongue slid deeper, far longer than a human tongue ever could.

Aziraphale shook in his skin, eyes finding the back of his skull and sticking to it as he brought his trembling thighs together around Crowley's head. He whimpered and moaned and bucked, until the devilish tongue brushed against something inside him that wrenched a scream from his lips and fluid from his cunt, giving him the first real relief he'd felt all day, "Oh PLEASE.”

Whimpering into the angel, Crowley’s tongue continued to delve. Thrusting his hips against the the mattress he groaned. Sucking harder, he dug his finger’s into Aziraphale’s thighs. 

He wanted it, craved it, like nothing in his life. Crowley wanted to taste Aziraphale’s cum. Wanted to feel him shudder against his mouth. Hear those screams.

His body spasmed with waves of pleasure and his mouth hung open at the constant onslaught. Finally, when he thought he was sure to go insane, he screeched loud enough to shake the windows, a sound of holy proportions used in such a sinful act. His legs squeezed and his body tensed further as he came, flooding Crowley's tongue and the space between them as his angel shook and sobbed in relief.

Moaning, Crowley ground against the mattress as he drank Aziraphale in. His arms trembled at the effort of keeping the angel’s legs from crushing his head. 

The demon did not stop, continued to stroke the inside of his angel. Milking his orgasm for every last drop. 

Fluid already soaked his mouth, ran down his chin.

When his orgasm had finally subsided, Aziraphale went lax, his thighs no longer threatening to pop Crowley's head like a watermelon. The aftershocks were intensified by Crowley's continued movements and the angel squeaked and moaned and whimpered at each pass of his tongue. Aziraphale's hands clenched and unclenched in their binds as he fidgeting from the overstimulation, pleading for an entirely new reason, "Crowley, please." He sounded so deliciously breathless, like his voice might go any minute.

Finally, Crowley subsisted, pulling his tongue slowly back into his mouth. Leaning up, he wiped his chin. He looked up, over Aziraphale's sweaty hot body to his face. His cock was still rock hard, his blood on fire. But he was patient, always patient.

He placed a gentle kiss on the angel's stomach, on his chest, his neck, his lips. "I love you," he breathed against Aziraphale's lips before kissing him again. "I love you.”

Aziraphale breathed hard, chest heaving with exhaustion after the absolute mauling he received. He smiled a little and hummed into the kiss, groaning deeply at the taste of himself on the demon's lips and in his mouth. He finally pulled back, licking his lips to savor their combined flavors, "You need some help, I see…"

Smiling, Crowley nipped at Aziraphale’s lips, rubbing himself through his jeans against the angel. 

“Mmm, yes,” he growled, cock throbbing to the point of painful, “Please.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath to shudder her soul-deep shakes and pushed Crowley up on his knees. He fumbled the slightest bit with the button and zip, hands still relaxed from his orgasm, but finally got his jeans open to the underwear beneath. Aziraphale shuddered at the heady smell and before he could himself, he opened his mouth and leaned in, mouthing at his cock through the material.

Leaning back as Aziraphale pushed him, Crowley settled back on his knees. Just the feel of hands on his jeans, working at the button, made him groan. eyes closing his head tilted back slightly. 

Opening his eyes, he watched Aziraphale lean down. Gasping, he moaned, hips jerking. “Angel,” he groaned, digging his fingers into soft curls, “Please, don’t tease.” He wouldn’t last through teasing. And coming with his underwear still on would be just embarrassing.

Aziraphale licked a stripe up the clothed lick, shivering at how heated and wet it was from the grinding, "Of course, my dear..." his voice was so low, Crowley almost couldn't hear him. He pulled down on the waistband, watching his cock spring forth with glittering eyes before taking the head into his mouth and sucking.

“Fu-ah,” Crowley gasped, shuddering. He was close, so close. His fingers gripped Aziraphale’s hair tightly. 

“Ah, Angel,” He whimpered, trying to hold himself back, but failing and grinding his hips into Aziraphale’s mouth.

Aziraphale bobbed his head a couple times with Crowley's thrust before pulling off entirely, staring up at him with half lidded eyes, lips swollen from the rough treatment and saliva connecting his lips to the tip, "Crowley, I need you inside me.”

Panting, Crowley was almost there, just at the edge. Aziraphale pulled away. Snarling, the demon’s eyes flashed open, breath ragged and harsh. 

Biting back a curse he threw the angel down. When he leaned down, he was naked, bare skin against skin as he slid his chest against Aziraphale’s. Nipping and licking at his collar bone, his throat, neck, ear. 

Sliding himself against the angel he snarled again—then slammed himself in. There was nothing gentle, nothing slow.

Aziraphale landed on his side, upper body twisted and his thighs together, he squirmed around, allowing Crowley settle more comfortably on top. The clench of his legs tightened his hole, making the first deep thrust in agonizingly pleasurable for the both of them. Aziraphale gasped as he bottomed out, feeling the tip slam deep enough to hit his cervix, "Crowley dear, please." He locked eyes with him, "Make me scream.”

"Fuck," Crowley snarled fingers digging into the sheets, into Aziraphale's hip. The demon thrust hard, and fast, with no restraint. As hard and as deep as he could. Gasping and whimpering, the demon buried his face against the angel's neck, eyes squeezed shut. Holding back, forcing himself not to come. He could feel it, building in his gut, rising through his spine.

Each thrust pulled a gasp or a scream from thr angel, he reached up to wrap an arm around thr back of Crowley's neck while the other reached down to support him. He whimpered, could feel Crowley getting close and was beyond ready for it, "Crowley, please cum inside me.”

Those words sent him over the edge. Screaming, Crowley dug nails into Aziraphale's flesh at his hips. He came violently, spine arching, muscles shuddering. The demon grew hot, steaming hot, the sheets in his hand sizzled.

Aziraphale's eyes widened at the sudden heat, but absolutely ate it up, moaning like a whore as he rolled his hips into Crowley's orgasm and flinching as a second of his own took him over. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing the same air as he shook apart, "Oh my love…"

As the orgasm wound down, wringing him, Crowley slumped against the angel. Still trembling, whimpering. "Aziraphale," He whimpered, nuzzling the angel, "I love you." He couldn't think of anything else to say, could barely articulate that much.

The angel breathed slow, doing his best to calm the rapid beating of his heart. He smiled, soft, and took Crowley's cheek in his hand, leaning forward to kiss him deeply, "I love you, my heart…"

Sinking into the kiss, Crowley's mouth was still hot. Almost scorching hot--like soup fresh out of a pot. He whimpered into that mouth, writhing against the angel, going limp still inside of him. HIs hands slid over the angel, his body, his face, his hair. As if he couldn't get enough of him. Because he couldn't. This was a dream come true. Something he had fantasized about for so long, he could hardly believe it was actually happening. Needed reinforcement that it had actually happened. That this was not a dream.

Aziraphale kissed him for as long as he could stand before pulling back a little, wincing but smiling happily to show he was alright, "You're very... warm, my dear. Is that normal?" He laughed softly, voice almost gone.

Gasping as the kiss broke. Crowley’s eyes were glazed slightly. As the angel’s words registered he chuckled, immediately cooling to a more normal body temperature. 

“Normal? No,” he said, his voice a bit raspy, “But who knows what’s normal between a demon and an angel?” He half expected lightening to strike him down or something. 

But then, he’d met God again. Fairly recently. She didn’t seem like she would be all that upset about this, but you never knew. 

He nuzzled at Aziraphale again. “Is this real?” he asked softly, “Please tell m this is real.”

Aziraphale gave him a smile, brows furrowed and wrinkled his nose, "Of course I'm real, dear. Why don't you, er... pull out of me and we can... oh i don't know..." his face flushed as if he hadn't just let Crowley ride him like a horny dog, "Cuddle a little.”

Smirking, Crowley slid himself out, shivering a little at the sensation, even if he was soft. Sliding to the side, he snuggled up against Aziraphale, resting his head on the angel’s chest. 

“I’ve never cuddled before,” he admitted.

"Well. I suppose this I'm technically tempting you into it then." He giggled happily, face still flushed but a new glow to his skin. He sat up, gasping as their combined fluids leaked rather obscenely from him. 

He pressed his back to the headboard and motioned for Crowley to join him.

Crowley snorted at the temptation joke. Sitting up he leaned against the head board snuggling up beside the angel, snaking an arm around him. Sitting up like this, their height difference was once again apparent. 

“Mmmm,” he smiled, “This isn’t so bad. Cuddling.”

He sighed into the embrace, eyes closed as he drifted in and out of sleep, "Isn't it though? Very bad. Oooh. Bad enough for a demon to participate in." He chuckled softly.

Crowley smiles down at Aziraphale, a stupid smile that he was fully aware looked lovesick, but could do nothing about. Placing a soft kiss on his head he sighed, resting his cheek there. “Not too bad, though,” he argued, “For an angel to be suggesting.”

The smile the angel gave him wrinkled his eyes and he beamed up at his beloved, "But of course." His voice was quiet for a moment, his eyes trailing down Crowley's face, reaching up to trace his finger tips along Crowley's lip, "Its so incredibly... human.”

Shivering at the contact, Crowley caught those fingers between his teeth. He flicked a wicked tongue across them, then released them. “It’s what we always wanted, isn’t it? Not angelic, not demonic, just human.” It was what had brought them together, over the centuries. The one key point they had both always agreed on.

A sort of sadness washed over his eyes but he smiled at the playfulness of the bite, "I still want that. Immortality has been good for my book collection but..." He laid his head against Crowley's chest, "I wish we could have been without the opposing sides long ago.”

“Yes but,” Crowley tapped Aziraphale on the nose, “Think of all the fun we’ve had.” He didn’t disagree. However, the past couldn’t be changed. The demon knew that better than most. No point in lingering over it.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose against the bop, smiling up at him a little wider, "You're right. I shouldn't dwell. Things have happened exactly the way they're suppose to. Its..." he pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “Ineffable."

Crowley’s smile faded. He hadn’t told him. He needed to. This seemed like a terrible time and yet, he couldn’t imagine a good time. If he didn’t say something now, he never would. 

There had been enough things kept hidden, secret, never spoken of. He was tired of it. 

“I talked to God,” Crowley said, his voice oddly hollow, “She apologized to me. For the fall.” He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to admit, even to himself, how painful it was. 

“I asked Her why. Asked her about the plan.” His jaw clenched. His entire body was rigid beside Aziraphale. “There isn’t one. Aziraphale, there is no ineffable plan. She’s making it up as she goes, just like everyone else.”

Aziraphale froze immediately, eyes slowly widening with fear and shock. He pulled himself from where he laid against the demon's chest, sitting further up to look him dead in the eyes, ".... What…?"

Swallowing hard, Crowley clenched his jaw against the fear he saw there. He felt the same writhing beast of terror in his own gut at the implications. “It’s what she said,” He responded, voice strained, “She wasn’t even awake for the flood, the crucifixion, any of that. It wasn’t her design, it was just nonsense.” He could not stop the bitterness from creeping into his voice. Better to be angry, than in pain.

Aziraphale shook his head, very slowly moving further back to look at him. He sat up on his knees, eyes so wide they looked like they may pop out. He stared down at his hands and his eyes welled up with tears, "There is.... no plan…?"

Blinking against the sting of his eyes, Crowley reached out, taking the angel’s hands in his own. “Aziraphale, I’m sorry, I...” I wish I could change it. Could make it better. I wish I’d never found out. Never had to tell you.

But there was nothing he could do. There was no making this better. This was something he could not protect his angel from. And it hurt.

Aziraphale brought his hands up to his face and sat very still for a moment before taking a deep breath in and looking at Crowley with red rimmed eyes, "So... everything thats happened... all the wars... the flood... Eden... everything was just... by chance?”

“Not exactly,” Crowley said, shifting his legs uncomfortably under the sheets, “She said, well She said the Metatron was speaking for Her, while She slept. Apparently, he decides those things.” The demon wasn’t sure whether this helped, or only made it worse, but he had to offer everything he knew. Which wasn’t much, that was actually about the whole of it.

Aziraphale looked away from him, stared down at the bed in absolute horror, "She didn't have a hand in it. None of that was part of the Ineffable Plan..." his eyes leaked down his cheeks and he shook his head slowly, "All those people.. I could have... I could have saved them... during the wars, the flood... I could have-" He choked on a sob.

Letting out a strangled sound, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him close. “No.” He said sternly. “No, don’t do that. Those lives do not belong on your conscience. Their blood is on Her hands.” He spoke with intensity, his lip twitching in a way that suggested a snarl. 

“She lied to you, to everyone. Said that there was a plan, said Her will had a reason. Then She went to sleep and left some asshole in charge. You did everything you could, did what you always thought was right. You could never do more than that.”

He stared back into Crowley's, his own wide with the weight of this new knowledge. He sniffled a little and shook his head, speaking softly and wiping at his face, "I... still could have helped. I should have. I was so caught up in not questioning anything. I knew it was wrong and still I-" He cut himself off, held his face in his hands for a long moment before looking back up to Crowley, "But you're right. What's done is done.”

Feeling completely, and utterly powerless, Crowley held his angel. There was nothing else he could do. “I’m so sorry, angel,” he said softly, wiping away a tear. 

“I wish I could change it. I-“ I wish I could make it all mean something. I wish I could make it all worth while. Make it matter. Make anything matter. 

“I love you.” At some point, without Crowley’s knowledge or consent, his eyes had started leaking.

Aziraphale's eyes twitched at the sight of Crowley crying and he reached up, trailing his thumb below the demon's eye to catch a tear. He smiled the smallest bit, adjusting to sit up and take Crowley's face in his hands, "It is such a relief to know no matter what was planned and what wasn't, that I have you.”

Crowley didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to say. Putting one hand over Aziraphale’s, he put the other on the back of the angel’s neck and kissed him. 

A deep kiss, an attempt to convey all the things he couldn’t say.

The angel accepted the kiss for what is was, letting himself dissolve into it, because things were so uncertain but Crowley was here and wasn't going anywhere. His demon wouldn't leave him now. And if that was the only stability he had, that was ok.

Crowley’s hand trailed up the back of the angel’s neck to tangle in his curls. The demon had not felt this lost and afraid since the Fall. This time, though, he had Aziraphale. He needed the angel, needed to reinforce the fact he was not alone. 

Without breaking the kiss he pulled Aziraphale into his lap. Pressed the angel against him as he ran his hand along the his back and hips.

The angel went willingly, curling up against the demon and leaned further in. He finally broke the kiss himself and stared deep into Crowley's eyes, "At least I will always have you…"

"Always," Crowley breathed, still running hands over the angel's back, still needing the reassurance of his presence, "Whatever happens. Angel, I am always yours." Tears had stopped streaming down his face, but his eyes were still watery. Still raw. The demon sat there looking incredibly vulnerable. Feeling so vulnerable.

The soft smile on his lips was gentle. The world was very scary now. Scarier than it had ever been. But together, he felt safe. And he hoped Crowley did too. "I love you... You... are all I need.”

“I love you,” Crowley said, managing to smile finally, “You are all I have ever needed, angel.” He kissed Aziraphale, still enjoying the freedom of being able to do so.


End file.
